This invention relates generally to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to an improved heat exchanger tube for use in oil coolers or radiators. Typical heat exchangers are often employed to remove excess heat produced during operation of engines. Such heat exchangers often include a series of heat exchanger tubes through which a hot fluid flows. The heat exchanger tubes operate to reduce the temperature of the hot fluid which is then recirculated back into the engine.
Such heat exchanger tubes are often comprised of a finned section, hereinafter defined as that portion of a flow tube having fin elements, as well as adapter portions for insertion into a heat exchanger. Existing fin elements are generally rectangular and are attached along the flow tube. The heat from the hot fluid is transferred via the heat exchanger tubes to the surrounding atmosphere by the passing of air over the exterior surface area of the heat exchanger tubes. The fin elements increase surface area over which air may flow to maximize heat removal. The fin elements may be individual or they may take the form of corrugated fin strips attached laterally along the flow tube. As the surface area of the fin elements is increased, greater heat transfer occurs between the heat exchanger tube and its surroundings via the air flow, and therefore, a greater cooling effect of the fluid is achieved.
A problem encountered with existing heat exchanger tubes is that the length of the fin elements positioned laterally along the flow tube often exceed the diameter of the flow tube thereby creating a gap which tends to collect debris deposited by the flowing of air. Debris also collects on, and in between, the rectangular fin elements themselves, especially when corrugated fin strips are used. The buildup of debris often interferes with the transfer of heat from the heat exchanger tube to the surroundings resulting in inefficient cooling of the fluid. A heat exchanger tube is therefore desirable which minimizes buildup of such debris resulting in more efficient heat transfer and easier cleaning and maintenance of the heat exchanger.